


Comfy

by tadok0ro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkrat is trans, M/M, T rating for language again, The shippy aspect is very vague but i'm tagging it anyways, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat finds out that Roadhog is /really/ comfortable.</p>
<p>Set after "Out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Give us the trans junkrat cuddles :3
> 
> I hope you like it~

It started with Roadhog, because for the first time in a long fuckin’ time he felt safe around another person; others he’d tried to hire wanted to stab him in the back and take the treasure for themself, but Roadhog was the biggest baddest toughest son of a bitch in Oz and shockingly loyal to boot. 

And it turned out the big heifer was comfy.

It wasn’t long after coming out to Roadhog when they’d settled down for the night in the husk of a home with a single moldy mattress to sleep on. Not the worst they’d come across in their travels. Roadhog passed out not too long after making himself comfortable on floor. Big guy was tuckered out after the long drive and the scuffle with some unlucky bastards that crossed their path, the sight was kind of endearing.

As much as Junkrat would have liked to join him, he had bombs and replacement grenades to make. He’d lost several during the scuffle– making several beautiful explosions out men and their bikes. Just remembering it made his blood pump faster and a burst of manic giggles spill from his lips. What a great job.

After long he flopped onto the mattress, passing out for the night.  
–

Roadhog woke to feel Junkrat’s pointy nose digging into his side, grubby powder-covered hands trying to wrap around his hefty midsection. What the hell. On the floor, a path had been carved through the dirt and grime starting from Junkrat’s mattress and ending at his side. 

Apparently, at some point during the night, Junkrat rolled across the dirt-encrusted floor to nuzzle up against his partner’s soft side. 

And was content to sleep there the entire night.

Roadhog grunted and hauled the half-asleep Junkrat up by the waistband of his shorts, tossing him gracelessly towards the ruined mattress that Junkrat was supposed to sleep on the night before. Junkrat’s boney ass connected painfully with the hard floor, waking him up with a string of curses.

“Whatdya do that for?!” He yelled, rubbing his tender backside– there’d surely be a bruise there later.

Roadhog huffed, waved his hand dismissively at Junkrat as he stalked out to his bike. 

“WHAT THE HELL, MATE?!” Junkrat hollered at his partner’s retreating figure. He kicked uselessly at the floor with his false leg. “I didn’t do nothing to ya, ya drongo,” he muttered, pouting while brushing dust off his shorts. What the hell had he done to piss Roadhog off so thoroughly? His mind was kind enough to provide vague sleep-addled memories from the night. Spring jabbing into his back, cold floor and then soft warmth. Rising and falling mass, comforting presence…. Junkrat froze in place. “Shit.”


End file.
